Chercheur d'étoiles
by Nouchette
Summary: [OS] [Slash HPDM] Perdu dans sa folie, Harry cherche les étoiles... Partout et nulle part... Le chercheur d'étoiles.


_Disclaimer:__ Si vous êtes anglaise, blonde, riche et si vous vous appelez __**JK Rowling**__, veuillez me pardonner pour vous avoir emprunté vos personnages et de les avoir massacré avec ma plume indélicate. Je tenterai de les remettre en état après cette ébauche de texte..._

_Avertissement:__ Si vous êtes particulièrement crétin, mou du cerveau, petit d'esprit, si vous n'avez pas vu le signe __**NC-17**__ avant de venir ici, si vous ne supportez pas l'idée que deux hommes puissent faire autre chose ensemble qu'une partie de foot et si vous êtes __**homophobes**__, veuillez contacter d'urgence le poste de police le plus proche en appuyant sur la crois rouge au coin supérieur droit de votre écran. _

_Note de l'auteur:__ Cette chose, cet alignement de mots grotesques et à l'eau de rose n'est certes pas du grand art, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai à vous proposer à lire aujourd'hui. Je ne vous ferai pas l'offense de vous demander de reviewer cette insulte à la fanfiction, juste celle de vous inciter à lire. _

_Pourquoi lire si ce n'est pas folichon, si c'est à l'eau de rose et ne mérite pas d'être lu par l'un d'entre vous? Parce que cette fic remonte le moral des auteurs... ça prouve qu'il y a toujours pire texte que le vôtre ! (On se console comme on peut...)_

_Allez, je cesse mon autocritique. Si les auteurs aimaient ce qu'ils écrivent, ça se saurait!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

• **Chercheur d'étoiles**** •**

* * *

L'homme était nerveux en ce jour de décembre. Avec les mains tremblantes et le cœur semblant exploser dans la poitrine, il n'arrivait pas à faire un nœud de cravate décent. Frustré, il envoya le bout de tissus fautif voler à travers la salle pour atterrir en un bruit mat sur les couvertures. L'homme décida donc de laisser sa chemise blanche froissée légèrement entrouverte en toute sobriété. 

Un fois habillé de pied en cap, le garçon se détailla dans le miroir au cadre en bois sculpté et se trouva beau. Pas à tomber, ni même séduisant... Juste beau. Il s'empara alors de son long manteau d'hiver sombre et enroula son écharpe de laine blanche autour du cou. Ainsi paré contre le froid et la neige, il était prêt à endurer cette soirée de Noël.

Car aujourd'hui, ce bel homme avait rendez-vous...

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme apparaissait dans le hall de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, crispant ses mains autour d'un bouquet de lys blanc odorant. Un air dur sur le visage, il gravit en vitesse les escaliers qui le séparaient de son but final. En sentant l'odeur aseptisée de l'endroit, le visiteur se rendit compte qu'un hôpital n'était certes pas le meilleur endroit pour un rendez-vous galant, mais il comptait bien y remédier.

-Bonjour Mr Malefoy! s'enthousiasma une infirmière qui avait coutume de le voir dans le service.

Ledit Drago Malefoy ne prit pas la peine de répondre et passa son chemin, ses mocassins cirés claquant sur le sol froid du lieu. A peine eut-il posé sa main sur la poignée de la porte du service de psychiatrie qu'un frisson d'appréhension parcourut son échine. Drago emplit donc ses poumons de l'odeur des fleurs pour se donner contenance et pénétra dans un vaste couloir blanc faiblement éclairé. Il tourna ensuite sur la droite et se retrouva alors devant une porte ornée d'un petit 89 doré. Le jeune homme toqua faiblement et entrouvrit ladite porte.

Son amour était là, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre à fixer la neige qui tombait sur Londres, sa tête négligemment appuyée sur la vitre givrée et ses bras retenus contre son torse par sa camisole blanche. Merlin qu'il était beau lorsqu'il était calme, pensa Drago en souriant tristement.

Mais le jeune blond n'eut pas le loisir de rester plongé dans ses pensées plus longtemps, bien vite interrompu pas un corps lourd heurtant son torse avec violence. Surpris, Drago resta un instant paralysé et regarda ensuite la raison de ce choc soudain. En apercevant son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal le tenir dans les bras, Drago étouffa un éclat de rire tant la situation était ridicule.

-Professeur Lockhart! Il faut me lâcher maintenant, fit Drago d'une voix amusée.

-Moi? Un professeur? Mais maman, c'est moi! Guigui!

-Bien sûr, Guilderoy! Comment ais-je pu t'oublier, mon fils? continua Drago. Maintenant, lâche-moi. Tu sais bien que maman n'aime pas le contact physique trop poussé!

L'adulte amnésique au point de ne plus se souvenir du visage de sa vraie mère se recula à contrecoeur et laissa son ancien élève reprendre le contrôle, un joli rouge contrit habitant son visage. Lockhart alla se rasseoir en tailleur sur son lit en enfant sage qu'il était et reprit ses divagations solitaires.

-Bonjour Harry, entama alors Drago une fois qu'il fut libéré de l'entremetteur.

Harry, assis sur l'appuie de fenêtre froide, ne réagit pas à cette interpellation et garda son regard fixé dans le vague. Pour le sortir de son mutisme, Drago s'approcha de lui et déposa en douceur sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Un tressautement parcourut la camisole blanche et Harry tourna doucement le visage vers Drago.

-Que fais-tu de beau, mon amour?

-Je cherche les étoiles, répondit évasivement l'homme aux cheveux couleur corbeau.

-Bien, je te laisse chercher, dans ce cas, répondit tristement Drago en allant s'asseoir sur un fauteuil dans le coin de la chambre.

Harry sembla perturbé par ce brusque tournant de talons de Drago. Il renonça alors à fixer les flocons dehors pour concentrer son attention sur la lumière que reflétaient les mocassins de Drago. Ses yeux n'arrivaient plus à se détacher des deux boules de lumières luisant sur le cuir vernis.

Pendant ce temps, Drago continuait d'observer le jeune homme en camisole. Lorsqu'il vit que celui-ci détaillait ses chaussures un peu trop brillantes, il décida de brusquer le jeune homme pour obtenir une réaction, ce qui ne tarda pas à suivre.

En effet, lorsque Drago décida de se mettre dans une position accroupie, cachant par la même occasion ses chaussures à la vue de Harry, ce dernier le regarda effrayé. Le jeune homme brun s'écroula de son appuie de fenêtre et se mit à s'agiter dans sa camisole, tentant de rompre les liens, ce qu'il parvint à faire sans que Drago ne comprenne comment.

-Calme-toi, Harry chéri, tenta Drago d'une voix calme en reposant ses pieds sur le sol.

Ledit Harry se précipita à ses pieds puis serra contre lui les jambes de Drago, dans ses bras aux manches longues déliées cachant encore ses mains, derniers vestiges de la camisole. Drago n'eut aucun mouvement de recul, analysant les réactions de Harry.

-Tu serres de trop mes jambes, Harry, intervint alors Drago lorsque la pression fut trop forte.

-Je cherche les étoiles.

-Quelles étoiles?

-Je cherche les étoiles, répondit simplement le fou.

Drago renonça à en savoir plus. Il savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que Harry ne prononçait plus que cette phrase lorsqu'on lui adressait la parole, depuis que la Mort l'avait maudit en échange de la chute du Lord Noir.

Tous les surnoms autrefois donnés au Survivant avaient été délaissés au profit d'un seul: le chercheur d'étoiles. Le héros du monde magique était chut de son trône. Son esprit si noble était tombé dans les abysses de la folie, d'où seules les étoiles pourraient le sortir.

Drago le savait. Si celui qui fut autrefois son amant -qui l'était toujours aujourd'hui en un sens- voulait redevenir normal, il devrait arriver au bout de sa quête. Mais qu'était-ce la normalité pour un enfant héros meurtri à la folie? Et comment un fou pourrait-il trouver quelque chose qu'il ignore?

-Joyeux Noël, mon amour, murmura Drago tandis qu'une larme solitaire dévalait ses joues.

-Je cherche les étoiles, entonna l'amour en question en berçant les jambes de Drago d'avant en arrière.

-Je sais, Harry. Je sais...

Drago détourna du regard, préférant reposer celui-ci sur les fleurs blanches qu'il avait toujours dans les mains. Il sentit une dernière fois celles-ci et entreprit de les mettre dans un vase sur la table de nuit du chercheur d'étoiles, qui, accroupi, se balançait sur lui-même.

-Je t'ai apporté des lys. Je sais que c'était tes fleurs préférées.

Harry sortir de sa transe et se précipita sur le vase. Avec empressement, il se saisit des fleurs dans ses mains toujours couvertes des longues manches de la camisole et brisa leur contenant sur le sol. Un sourire ravi habita son visage, qu'il plongea dans les fleurs pour s'emplir de leur odeur.

Drago sourit en voyant son amant heureux, le nez couvert de quelques taches de pollen. Le visiteur perdit son air joyeux lorsqu'il vit Harry piétiner les fleurs avant de les déchiqueter. Le fou continua de réduire les fleurs en bouillie, se saisissant de la corolle de celle-ci pour les ausculter.

-Harry, pourquoi as-tu cassé les fleurs? s'emporta Drago.

-Je cherche les étoiles...

Là, pour la première fois depuis un certain temps, Drago perdit son calme. Le jeune homme avait vécu ce genre de situations bien trop de fois auparavant... Il serra les mâchoires et dit d'un ton sec et sans appel:

-Laisse ces fleurs, Harry!

-Je cherche les étoiles.

-Arrête de casser ces fleurs. C'était tes préférées!

-Je cherche les ét...

-J'en ai marre de tes étoile, Harry! finit par hurler Drago en perdant ses moyens. J'en ai marre de voir que tu te préoccupes plus de ces putains d'étoiles que de moi! J'en ai marre que tu te rattaches à quelque chose d'illusoire alors que moi, je suis bien là pour te sortir de ta folie!

-Je cherche les étoiles...

-Je ne sais pas en quoi la Mort t'a maudit, lorsqu'elle a accepté de nous débarrasser de Voldemort. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû accepter le marché! Tu... Tu nous as abandonnés!

Durant cette tirade, Drago avait augmenté le ton de sa voix furieusement. Harry avait finalement fixé son regard sur son amant qui hurlait, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Lockhart lui aussi avait assisté à l'entrevue. Tel un enfant, il avait plaqué ses mains sur ses oreilles, refusant de voir ses parents oniriques s'engueuler.

-Voldemort était vivant, mais nous étions heureux et ensemble, Harry! continua Drago. Tu avais perdu tous tes amis à cause de notre relation, mais nous étions ensemble... Nous étions ensemble...

-Je cherche...

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu me promettes de le vaincre? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu perdes la raison en échange de la mort de cette ordure?

Des larmes de rage brouillaient la vue du jeune blond et des sanglots franchirent le barrage de ses lèvres. Toutes les barrières qu'il avait fabriquées en deux ans pour ne pas s'effondrer se fissuraient dangereusement. Soudain, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il s'écroula le long du mur.

Harry vint alors s'accroupir à ses côtés et inclina sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago en un geste qui se voulait rassurant. Drago se calma automatiquement, appréciant cette tendresse rare et n'ayant pas la force de continuer à passer ses nerfs sur son amant.

-Je cherche les étoiles.

-Oui... Oui, c'est ça! s'exclama Drago en se redressant subitement comme s'il avait eu une révélation. Tu ne trouveras jamais les étoiles dans cet hôpital! On va chercher les étoiles ensemble, Harry!

. ♦ .

La tâche n'avait pas été facile mais ils y étaient parvenus. En effet, faire sortir en douce un malade atteint de déficience mentale grave de son service était totalement proscrit. Mais Drago avait toujours su que les interdictions étaient faites pour être bravées!

-Dépêche-toi, mon amour, le pressa Drago en rajustant la couverture sur les épaules frêles du fou.

Une fois sortis de cet immonde bâtiment, Drago sentit Harry se tendre à ses côtés. L'air frais leur fouettait le visage et le changement était brusque, pour Harry qui ne connaissait que la petitesse rassurante et l'air aseptisé de sa chambre depuis deux ans.

-N'aies pas peur, Harry. On va trouver les étoiles! fit Drago sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Si tu as trop peur de ta faire du mal, on va renouer les manches de ta camisole, d'accord?

Harry se laissa faire alors que ses bras se retrouvaient plaqué contre son torse. Car oui, malgré ce calme apparent; Harry était un homme dangereux. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de chercher les étoiles, il n'avait aucune limite. Les infirmières l'avaient surpris à maintes reprises en train de chercher les étoiles à l'intérieur de ses vaines, son sang se répandant autour de lui.

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche ralentie par un Harry craintif, ils arrivèrent au centre ville de Londres, dans un petit marché de Noël. Sur la place, triomphant, un immense sapin de Noël trônait. Décoré de multitudes de boules, guirlandes et angelots en tout genre, l'arbre en imposait par sa hauteur et son prestige.

-Regarde, Harry, fit Drago en désignant du doigt la cime du sapin. C'est l'étoile de Noël, celle du berger. N'est-elle pas magnifique?

Harry la regarda d'un air distrait, éblouit par les lumières du conifère. A sa droite, une chorale d'enfant entonnait des chants de saison tandis qu'un faux Père Noël faisait mécaniquement signe de la main à d'autres bambins qui, avec des yeux ébahis, hurlaient à leur mère que le vieux monsieur existait pour de vrai.

Bien vite, Harry se désintéressa de l'étoile de porcelaine brillant sur la cime, trouvant le marché de Noël nettement plus intéressant et s'éloigna de Drago qui, le regard fixé sur le spectacle de l'arbre, ne le vit pas fuir. C'est uniquement lorsque Drago voulut s'assurer que son amant n'avait pas froid qu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait disparu.

Le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour. Il s'empressa de fouiller la foule dense qui s'agglutinait sur la place pour le marché de Noël mais devant tout ce monde, il décida de changer de tactique. Il se mit debout sur un banc public couvert de neige et de graffitis pour repérer les cheveux hirsutes de Harry, ce qu'il fit au bout de quelques coups d'œil.

-Harry! Harry, cria Drago avant de stopper le fou en posant une main sur son épaule. Où comptais-tu aller comme ça?

-Je cherche les étoiles, fit simplement Harry en observant un marchand ambulant faire griller des marrons.

-Oh, je vois. Ce n'était donc pas l'étoile de Noël... Où pouvons-nous trouver d'autres étoiles?

-Je cherche les...

-L'observatoire! s'écria le jeune blond avant d'entraîner le chercheur par la main.

Drago trouva alors un coin sombre où il prit Harry dans ses bras. Une dame, passant par là, leur lança un regard dégoûté et fuit en criant quelque chose comme "Tous des tapettes!", ce à quoi les deux hommes ne firent pas attention. Une fois seuls, Drago put enfin accompagner Harry en transplanant loin de l'agitation du centre-ville londonien.

Ils atterrirent tous deux sur le sommet d'une colline dans le Surrey, à côté d'un immense bâtiment à tendance futuriste qui, la nuit tombée, était déserté par les visiteurs. Le télescope géant de l'observatoire national placé sur les hauteurs de la banlieue en plein air serait donc tout à eux et eux seuls ce soir.

-Je sais que c'est un peu moldu pour nous, mon amour, commença Drago, mais le télescope est le seul moyen que je connaisse pour observer les étoiles en plus gros. Mets tes yeux juste ici, et on verra le ciel comme si nous y volions.

Harry obtempéra et scruta un instant les astres grâce à la lunette astronomique, puis releva la tête et s'éloigna à nouveau, comme il l'avait fait avec l'étoile de Noël. Le voyant abandonner, Drago désespéra. Las, il alla s'asseoir sur un rocher non loin de là, où Harry vint très vite le rejoindre.

Une fois de plus, le fou inclina la tête qu'il posa sur l'épaule de son amant en un geste qui se voulait compatissant. Ils restèrent donc tous deux assis un certain moment, les yeux captivés par les lumières de la capitale et ses faubourgs qui s'étendaient au pied de la colline. A côté d'eux, le télescope géant restait tourné vers les étoiles que Harry ne semblait pas être décidé à décrocher.

La neige se remit subitement à tomber, couvrant Londres d'un manteau immaculé tandis que Harry se mettait à remuer dans sa camisole, tentant vraisemblablement de se dégager les bras. Drago le prit en pitié et accepta de défaire les liens qui maintenaient Harry prisonnier. Il pouvait bien lui faire cela, on était le jour de Noël, après tout...

Harry retroussa les longues manches de l'habit qui servaient en temps normal à être nouées ensemble et en dégagea ses mains. Il les scruta un instant comme si cela faisait des millénaires qu'il ne les avait plus vues, puis il les plaça près de son visage, de façon à attraper quelques flocons sur ses doigts.

-Tu vas avoir les mains froide, Harry, murmura Drago attendrit par ce spectacle.

Un immense sourire fendit le visage de Harry lorsque la neige commença à recouvrir son visage tourné vers le ciel, les flocons brouillant la vue de ses yeux couleur vert d'eau. Tel un enfant, il s'extasia devant ce spectacle qu'il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de voir depuis longtemps et laissa échapper quelques éclats de rire.

Là, sous la neige et les rayons de la Lune, Drago trouva le chercheur d'étoiles d'une rare beauté, pure et innocente, comme la quête qu'il menait.

Les doigts de Harry s'immergèrent alors dans le tapis de neige à leur côté, ne se souciant pas du froid qui bleuissait ses extrémités et ses lèvres. Drago se leva, essayant de dégourdir ses jambes endolories et de réchauffer ses mains en soufflant dessus. Il ne vit la boule de neige foncer vers lui que lorsque celle-ci le heurta en plein visage, déclanchant les rires de Harry.

-Harry! Je suis frigorifié! s'exclama Drago en voyant son amant rire comme un enfant.

-Je cherche les étoiles! pouffa de rire le fou.

-Tu vas en voir, des étoiles après que je t'aie fait mordre la poussière! déclara Drago avant d'engager à son tour une bataille de neige, à laquelle Harry répliqua avec grand plaisir.

Des gamins dans un champ enneigé n'auraient pas autant ri que ces deux hommes. La neige fendait les airs sans plus avoir de provenance ni de but précis. Les éclats de rire rythmaient cette bataille enfantine et, pour la première fois depuis deux ans, Drago eut l'impression que Harry était normal.

Son chercheur d'étoile.

De cet affrontement neigeux, Harry finit par avoir le dessus. Il avait perdu sa couverture dans l'histoire et sa camisole était trempée, mais il conclut en maîtrisant son amant en s'asseyant dessus, le jeune blond couché de tout son long dans la neige. Les joues rougies, les lèvres bleues et les yeux pétillants, Harry semblait heureux.

Si heureux qu'il en embrassa Drago.

Ce n'était pas un baiser passionné, pas plus qu'approfondi. Non, le fou avait juste déposé ses lèvres au coin de celles de Drago en un élan de pure folie. Mais ce geste incontrôlé avait eu le don de rendre Drago heureux, lui rappelant le temps d'avant la bataille où ils étaient tous deux sains d'esprits et amoureux.

-Merci, murmura Drago en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son amant.

Harry le fixa un long moment, puis finit par pousser un cri conquérant qui résonna dans toute la vallée. Drago qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction se dégagea de l'emprise des jambes du fou. Il s'apprêtait à rattacher les manches de la camisole lorsque Harry le serra dans ses bras et le fit décoller du sol, tournoyant sur lui-même.

Après un certain temps, Harry se calma, déposa son amant sur le sol et passa la langue sur ses lèvres, cherchant ses mots avant de déclarer:

-J'ai trouvé les étoiles! J'ai trouvé les étoiles, Drago!

-Oh Merlin! s'exclama Drago en entendant son amant parler.

-Elles étaient dans tes yeux, les étoiles! murmura l'ancien fou en reprenant Drago dans ses bras. Elles étaient dans tes yeux...

-Je ne comprends pas, Harry...

-Là, tout de suite. Il y avait des étoiles dans tes yeux... Mais elles s'éteignent petit à petit... Non, je dois retrouver les étoiles... Je dois les... Je le dois...

Drago le regarda un instant, médusé, puis lui sourit faiblement avant de répondre:

-Je crois que je connais un moyen pour les faire briller à nouveau...

-Lequel? Peut-être que si...

Harry fut coupé dans ses dires par les lèvres de Drago se déposant sur les siennes. Harry ne protesta pas, ne désirant gâcher ce moment pour rien au monde. Doucement, il entrouvrit les lèvres, mordilla la langue sucrée de son amant et se sentit fondre comme neige au soleil.

-C'est de la folie, fit Harry une fois que le contact fut rompu.

-Alors nous sommes deux à être fous...

**La fin**  
**(Ou le début d'une autre aventure...)**


End file.
